Koala dan Jerapah
by parkayoung
Summary: "Sekarang kau pacarku. Menjadi pacarku tidak banyak peraturan, cukup jaga mata dan jaga hati, lalu katakan pada dirimu jika aku satu-satunya lelaki yang pantas mendapat cintamu." /CHANBAEK-GS-rate T/


Tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa menduga bagaimana perasaan itu berbicara layaknya seorang yang pandai berargumen. Detik dimana hati menggelitik rasa itu, adalah waktu yang amat menggiurkan untuk sekedar dicoba lalu terjerat secara kuat.

Bermula dari menyukai sebuah _band rock, _lalu bertukar pikiran tentang gosip apa yang melingkup idola dan berakhir dengan kenyaman.

Sungguh sial si nyaman. Dia selalu menjebak manusia untuk berpihak pada rasa posesif yang siap di pupuk menjadi lebih besar.

Sebagai pihak yang lebih dewasa, Baekhyun menyadari posisinya tak pernah lebih dari teman berbagi hobi dan teman bercerita. Yap! Bercerita tentang hati wanita lain yang terlalu rumit dipahami lalu Baekhyun hanya diam dengan segala kebijakan palsu yang ia buat. Rasanya sungguh munafik, tapi mau apa lagi, tak ada kekuatan yang bisa Baekhyun gunakan sebagai dasar atas semua ini.

Namanya Chanyeol, seorang adik angkatan tahun pertama dengan gaya _classy _dan pesona yang tak bisa ditolak.

Kisah ini sungguh pasaran, tapi jika di dalami, maka Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati memiliki teman berbagi kegalauan.

Dia jatuh cinta.

Pada si adik angkatan.

Pada Chanyeol yang selalu hadir dengan porsinya yang sungguh membingungkan.

Begini, Baekhyun bukan tak memahami bagaimana _rules _jatuh cinta sepanjang hidupnya.

Dia pernah berpacaran, memadu kasih yang begitu klasik, lalu mengalami patah hati karena berbagai macam alasan. Baekhyun sungguh percaya diri bisa mengelak ini semua, karena pada cerita yang lalu dia menjadi pemenang atas perasaan suka yang sepihak. Dalam hal ini Baekhyun menang untuk menyadarkan diri atas kenyataan yang ada, dia tak akan pernah bisa meraih cinta itu dan mundur perlahan sebagai seorang yang lapang dada.

Tapi sekarang?

Sulit.

Sungguh.

Chanyeol adalah sosok yang menyenangkan, adik angkatan yang bisa menempatkan diri tanpa mengurangi rasa sopan, serta mereka terlalu cocok saat membicarakan banyak hal.

Kenapa tak mengatakannya?

Ayolah, Chanyeol itu memiliki kekasih; seorang adik kelas sewaktu dia SMA dan mereka terlampau menjadi seseorang yang penuh cinta.

Atau pada saat ini kita menyebutnya _budak cinta._

Sekali waktu Baekhyun bisa menghindar, tapi saat sunyi melanda dan notif _chat _terlampau menarik untuk dihindari, di saat itu Baekhyun sedang berperan dengan dirinya sendiri.

_Aku hanya tidak ingin rasa ini berlanjut_.

Kira-kira begitu yang Baekhyun teriakkan. Tapi apa? Hanya bualan manis dan berakhir dia mengalami tingkat rasa dilema yang semakin meninggi.

Semua terpatahkan ketika Chanyeol menyapa dan membicarakan banyak hal. Baekhyun sangat larut menikmati pembicaraan dengan lelaki yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Dan bersiap terhempas manja dari fakta ketika Chanyeol mulai lamban membalas karena ada _dia _di sana yang sedang menjadi prioritas.

"Baekhyun!" Seharusnya Baekhyun marah jika dipanggil seperti itu, tapi bagi Baekhyun senioritas itu bukan hal yang patut diagungkan karena dia tak hidup dengan senioritas "Minggu ini aku ada acara. Datang, ya?"

"Acara apa?" Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada sedikit malas, karena dia tau acara apa yang sedang Chanyeol bicarakan meski mulutnya berkata dia tidak tahu.

"Hari jadiku dengan Selena." Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun santai, sesekali ia membantu Baekhyun membereskan buku lalu berjalan mengiringi si kakak angkatan mungil yang hatinya sedang berkecamuk.

_Bagaimana bisa aku datang dengan perasaanku yang seperti ini?!_

"Tidak janji, ya? Aku ingin istirahat sebenarnya."

"Eh?" Chanyeol berhenti di depan Baekhyun, memegang pundak gadis itu lalu menelisik wajah Baekhyun. "Kau habis begadang, ya?"

"Sedikit."

"Berapa lama?"

"Hanya dua hari."

"Tidur berapa jam?"

"Tidak tidur sama sekali."

Napas Chanyeol terhela kesal, dia tampak ingin memprotes tetapi wajah lelah Baekhyun terlalu miris untuk ia beri lontaran kata-kata protes.

"Ingat," tas dan buku Baekhyun diambil alih, berpindah pada Chanyeol yang sore ini nampak mengesankan walau hanya dengan kaos hitam, celana _jeans _dan sepatu sport biasa. Ranselnya tersampir di punggung, sedang kemejanya ia gunakan asal sebagai luaran dari kaosnya. "Kesehatanmu itu penting. Kau hidup seorang diri di sini, siapa yang akan menjagamu kalau kau sakit, _hm_?"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Memangnya kau, sakit batuk saja manjanya sudah berlebihan."

"Eh, eh, itu bukan batuk. Itu amandel."

"Sama saja. Dasar jerapah!"

"Koala!"

"Ih,"

Keduanya lantas tertawa kecil dengan candaan itu. Tapi sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa terlalu rancu dengan perasaan ini. Ia sangat menikmati komunikasi dengan Chanyeol seperti sekarang, tetapi ia terlalu kecil untuk merakan kebahagiaan itu saat sadar jika Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih.

Berhari-hari kemudian Baekhyun menguatkan hati untuk tidak semakin terjebak. Ia takut, luka yang tergores karena kenyataan itu akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk lalu bersedih seperti seorang tak butuh hidup.

Ini masalah hati.

Baekhyun percaya pasti ada jalan keluar yang bisa membawanya memiliki perasaan biasa saja. Yang dia perlu hanya waktu, atau jarak untuk menjauh lalu pergi dalam diam untuk mengubur rasa yang ia miliki.

Mulanya Baekhyun beralasan jika ia sibuk dengan tugas, tak ada waktu untuk datang ke perkumpulan yang biasa ia datangi dengan Chanyeol dan berlanjut dengan Baekhyun yang selalu menghilang selepas kelas selesai.

Bagi Baekhyun ini sebuah keuntungan, tapi bagi Chanyeol ia merasa ada yang hilang; tempatnya bercerita dan berkeluh kesah tak pernah ada yang seperti Baekhyun.

Sekalinya mereka bertemu, Chanyeol selalu mendapati Baekhyun tertidur di meja perpustakaan dan hati siapa yang tega membangunkan wajah lelah itu. Mungkin memang benar, Baekhyun sibuk dengan semua itu hingga ia menyisihkan waktu tidur dan mencuri waktu untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Sehari.

Dua hari.

Seminggu.

Dua minggu.

Ini tidak benar. Chanyeol seperti kecanduan Baekhyun sebagai tempat cerita karena kekasihnya tak bisa memiliki porsi yang pas sebagai tempat bercerita.

Ia mencari, mencoba datang pada Baekhyun dan meminta waktu untuk sekedar berbicara semenit tetapi selalu saja ada alasan.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol menemui Baekhyun dengan waktu senggangnya bersama sekotak _kimbab _di bawah pohon rindang, Chanyeol menyela perut lapar Baekhyun dengan sodoran pertanyaan yang sudah menumpuk di lidah.

"Jelaskan!" Tuntut Chanyeol dengan singkat.

"Hm?" Yang diajak berbicara hanya menatapnya polos. "Apa?"

"Kau ada masalah denganku?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Lalu kenapa tidak mau bertemu denganku."

"Aku sibuk, Chanyeol."

"Alasan!" Tuduhnya langsung.

Baekhyun memiliki kontrol emosi yang cukup diacunhi jempol. Ia tak tersulut meski anak ini sudah sangat tidak sopan.

"Lalu kau ingin aku berbicara seperti apa, _hm_?"

Sungguh, Chanyeol lemah dengan kelembutan itu.

"Jika aku ada salah, tolong maafkan."

"Tidak ada yang salah di sini. Aku hanya pemprioritaskan pendidikanku."

"Tapi tidak dengan mengabaikanku! Tidak bisa seperti ini."

"Baiklah, jika ini membuatmu kesal, aku minta maaf. _Okay_?" Senyum kecilnya terpatri, sungguh manis dan membuat Chanyeol tak bisa mengikuti emosinya lagi.

"Ah sudahlah!"

Terkadang Chanyeol tidak tahu harus menghadapi kesabaran Baekhyun seperti apa. Dia bingung, emosinya masih terlalu labil dan seharusnya dia bisa membuat Baekhyun menjadi seseorang yang mendengarkan kekesalanny. Memang seperti itu, tapi kesabaran Baekhyun justru membuatnya diam dan luluh begitu saja.

Berhari-hari setelah itu keadaan tak begitu baik. Baekhyun semakin sibuk dan Chanyeol sedang tenggelam dalam rasanya sendiri. Ia sibuk melerai masalah pada hubungannya dengan sang kekasih, berharap semua baik-baik saja tapi ternyata tidak.

Hal-hal kecil tentang kecemburuan nyatanya menjadi pemicu keributan besar. Tak ada lagi hubungan yang harmonis, mereka bersitegang dengan ego yang saling meninggi hingga Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan menyelesaikan itu semua dengan datang be _club_.

Oh, dia merindukan alkohol sebagai teman berbagi cerita.

Dia akan melenyapkan kesadaran malam ini dan besok pasti akan lebih baik—menurut seseorang yang sedang patah hati.

**-000-**

Sudah 3 hari Baekhyun meringkuk lemah di _flat _sederhana miliknya karena demam yang membabi buta. Tubuhnya sangat lemah, tak ada tenaga yang bisa ia lakukan tapi ia harus merawat diri sendiri sebagai mahasiswa rantau.

Baekhyun berharap dia bisa memiliki waktu berkualitas untuk tidur, tapi sialnya benda panjang pipih di atas meja itu berdering tak karuan.

"Ya?" Sapa Baekhyun malas.

"_Sunbae, bisa minta tolong?"_

Serius, ini sudah pukul 1 petang dan seseorang meminta tolong padanya.

"Siapa? Kebetulan aku sedang sakit jadi tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa kubantu."

"_Aku Kyungsoo, teman sekelas Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedang mabuk berat di club. Dia bersama Jongin dan Sehun, sebentar lagi mereka akan membuat keributan jika tidak segera dijemput."_

Menghela napanya sebentar, Baekhyun memaksa dirinya untuk bangun. "Urusan denganku apa?"

"_Sunbae, aku ingin sekali menarik mereka tapi aku tentu tidak boleh keluar semalam ini. Bisa membantuku untuk menarik lalu menghajar mereka sebelum mereka habis dengan orang-orang di sana? Ku mohon."_

Mungkin mulai sekarang Baekhyun harus belajar menolak dengan halus,ia lelah menjadi terlalu baik karena terkadang orang-orang akan semena-menafaatkan kebaikannya.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang terlalu sedikit untuk ia hemat, Baekhyun mengambil _sweater _dan sandal rumahan untuk turun ke bawah dan memanggil taksi.

Awas saja, dia benar-benar akan menghajar bocah-bocah itu tanpa kenal ampun.

Baru sekali ini Baekhyun datang ke _club _malam, ia sungguh terlihat polos tapi tak menghiraukan itu semua. Pikirannya hanya terfokus mencari sosok Chanyeol lalu menariknya dengan dua orang lain untuk ia habisi.

Ketemu!

Di sudut _club, _di sebuah meja kecil ada 3 orang pemuda yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran karena alkohol. Di depan mereka beberapa botol minuman sudah habis tak bersisa, _trio brengsek _ini pasti sudah menenggak semuanya.

Dengan keberanian yang ia miliki, Baekhyun meminta pertolongan orang waras di sekitarnya untuk membawa _jasad _tiga orang ini ke dalam taksi.

Tak berhenti di situ juga, saat sampai di _flat _pun Baekhyun memanggil satpam penjaga untuk membantunya membawa tiga orang ini ke dalam _flat. _Baekhyun mengaku 3 orang ini adalah sepupunya yang gila dan butuh tumpangan, padahal hanya _trio brengsek _yang sangat menyusahkan.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali mengirim mereka ke rumah masing-masing, tapi Baekhyun tak tahu harus mengantarnya kemana sehingga ia dengan hati yang lapang menampung mereka dulu.

Sungguh nasib!

**-000-**

Seperti ada batu yang memberatkan pandangan, Chanyeol kesulitan membuka mata saat ia sadar dirinya terlelap terlalu dalam. Perutnya bahkan terasa tak enak, dan dia sadar semalam ada banyak botol yang membuatnya mempertaruhkan kesadaran demi perasaan bebas.

Lalu ketika matanya bisa menangkap cahaya samar yang masuk, ia sadar ada dua orang lain di sampingnya dengan keadaan tak jauh berbeda dan selimut pink yang menutup sebatas dada.

_Pink?_

Chanyeol tak memiliki warna itu di kamarnya. Apalagi beberapa poster tertempel di dinding dan meja rias dengan jajaran _skin care _serta kosmetik.

Di detik kelima kesadarannya datang, ia sadar ini bukan kamarnya. Kakinya ia paksa untuk berjalan keluar meski gontai, dan saat pintu kamar dibuka, tercium aroma sup menyegarkan di atas meja dengan tubuh mungil berada di balik konter.

"Brengsek pertama sudah sadar."

Chanyeol mengenali suara itu.

"Cepat makan sup mu lalu urus dua brengsek lainnya. Aku tidak suka bau alkohol."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil, ia mendekat dan melihat wajah polos itu menatapnya sinis.

Tapi manis.

Seperti kismis.

"Bagaimana bisa membawaku kesini?"

"Kau lupa? Aku ini saudara tiri _rambo._"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Lalu semua itu sirna ketika ia melihat bibir Baekhyun pucat dengan tubuh sedikit lemah dari biasanya. "Kau sakit?"

"Perlu ku tulis di dahiku, _hm_?"

Chanyeol menyentuh dahi Baekhyun dan terburu di sela, "Kau demam."

"Hanya terlalu lelah, _okay_?" Baekhyun menghindar dengan meletakkan telur gulung di atas meja dan meminta Chanyeol untuk segera menghabiskan semua itu bersama dua teman lainnya.

**-000-**

Chanyeol mungkin harus berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo yang membuat alasan cukup cerdik pada ayah dan ibunya. Mereka tak meraung kemarahan karena Kyungsoo mengatakan jika semalam Chanyeom sedang belajar kelompok.

Sungguh alasan yang kekanakan.

Lebih dari itu, sebenarnya Chanyeol memikirkan bagaimana Baekhyun rela datang dengan membawa dirinya ke _club _ketika saat. Gadis itu pasti sangat kesusahan.

Selain mengucapkan terima kasih, Chanyeol tak memiliki hal lain untuk dikatakan saat dia undur diri. Baekhyun juga tampak tak berminat membiarkan bibirnya berbicara panjang lebar untuk menghardik 3 adik angakatan yang menyusahkannya.

Mulanya Chanyeol bisa mengganti semua itu dengan membelikan makanan, tapi satu keadaan membuatnya harus menendang jauh rasa malas sore itu untuk memacu kuda besinya menuju _flat _Baekhyun.

Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan, tapi untuk saat ini Chanyeol akan beralasan untuk mengucap terima kasih lebih dalam alih-alih mengungkapkan rasa khawatir.

Berkali ia menggedor pintu itu, tapi tak ada respon. Kekhawatiran sungguh membuatnya bertingkah liat, ia takut sesuatu terjadi dan tak ada yang menolong Baekhyun.

Segera ia turun ke bawah, pada penjaga _flat _yang tengah menikmati kopi di sore hari. Ia menceritakan segalanya, tapi penjaga itu dengan ringan berkata, "Oh gadis cantik di lantai 2 itu? Tadi siang dia pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak kuat dengan kesakitannya."

Demi neptunus, Chanyeol menaikkan level kekhawatirannya ketika mendengar semua itu. Ia kembali terburu memacu kuda besinya, menuju rumah sakit terdekat dan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun seperti seseorang yang diburu waktu kematian.

Lalu ketika pintu di ujung lorong yang suster tunjukkan itu Chanyeol buka, ada eksistensi lemah tak berdaya dengan tangan terhubung jarum infus dan kesendirian di ranjang paling ujung dekat jendela.

Tubuhnya yang mungil itu nampak malang. Hidup seorang diri di kota besar membawa Baekhyun harus mandiri salam segala hal. Termasuk ketika dirinya harus menginap karena gejala _typus _yang melemahkan fisiknya, Baekhyun mengurus semua itu sendiri hingga ia bisa berada di sini untuk menjemput kesembuhannya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, menyusuri wajah pucat yang tengah terpejam itu dengan rasa iba dan peduli yanh teramat besar.

"Dasar sok kuat. Tumbang juga kan, akhirnya?" Cibir Chanyeol sambil menaikkan selimut sebatas dada.

Baekhyun nampak lelap dalam tidurnya, tak menyadari jika sore sudah berganti petang dan dia terbangun ketika seseorang menepuk pelan pipinya.

"Chanyeol?" Jelas dia terperanjat dalam keterkejutan. "Kenapa di sini?"

"Mau mabuk lagi." Jawab Chanyeol asal sambil menyiapkan nampan berisi makanan pasien.

Yang lebih kecil tersenyum, mengulas semua itu sebagai candaan dan mencoba membangunkan dirinya tapi tak ada tenaga.

"Tidur saja. Masih lemas, kan? Biar ku suapi."

Chanyeol tak memiliki bakat untuk merawat orang sakit. Tapi entah kenapa, demi Baekhyun semua ini ia lakukan bahkan menyeka sisa makanan yang menempel liar di sekitar bibir Chanyeol.

Selesai dengan semua itu, Chanyeol merasa canggung. Ia tak banyak berkata apalagi berceloteh seperti biasanya. Sesekali mencuri pandang pada Baekhyun, tapi terburu malu dan Baekhyun mengulas tawa kecil.

"Kenapa, _hm_?" Tanya Baekhyun, "Ada yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Tidak. Biasa saja."

"Bicara saja. Aku sudah jauh lebih baik setelah makan."

"Tidak ada. Jangan memaksa."

Baekhyun lantas memiringkan tubuhnya, menyangga kepala dengan sebelah tangan yang tak diinfus dan melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak bermakna.

Jujur, Chanyeol sangat kelabakan.

"Bagaimana rasanya mabuk?"

"Begitulah."

"Merasa lebih baik setelah melakukannya?"

"Hm."

"Jangan mabuk, _okay?_" Tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk menyentil ujung hidung Chanyeol.

"Kau juga, koala!"

"Aku?"

"Ya. Sudah tahu sakit kenapa tidak minta tolong untuk diantar ke rumah sakit."

"Aku terbiasa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Dan tak butuh orang lain?"

"Butuh. Tapi harus paham situasi."

Kemudian hening lagi. Baekhyun masih dengan tatapannya yang terasa begitu tulus sedang Chanyeol kebingungan menata hati.

"Tidak pulang? Ini sudah malam."

"Mengusirku?"

"Terlihat sekali, ya?"

"Ya sudah aku pul—"

"Eh eh, jangan. Aku tidak mengusir, _okay_?" Tangan Chanyeol di cekal oleh si koala lemah, dan dia senang dengan sentuhan fisik seperti ini.

"Aku putus."

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah putus dengan gadis itu." Jelas Chanyeol tanpa berbelit-belit, "Hubungan kita sudah tidak sehat, aku lelah bertengkar terus. Dan akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk mengakhiri itu semua."

"Lalu kau pergi ke _club_?"

"Itu hanya pelampiasan."

"Bodoh! Patah hati begitu saja sudah lemah."

"Bukan karena patah hatinya," kali ini Chanyeol berani mengajukan tatapan menantang tepat di iris Baekhyun. Dia mendekat, tak begitu suka dengan jerak tersisa hingga dua mata Baekhyun bisa ia terkam dengan matanya. "Tapi karena kau yang bertingkah aneh. Kenapa menjauh? Itu sungguh hal konyol yang tidak ku sukai. Kau tahu, aku sangat stres dengan itu semua."

"Kenapa stres?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang sama sekali tak takut untuk menantang terkaman Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, aku masih terlalu bingung menafsirkannya. Tapi aku tak suka saat kau menjauh. Aku kehilangan sesuatu yang membuatku menjadi tak karuan. Aku tidak terbiasa jauh darimu. Aku tidak sedang membuat, percayalah ini realita."

Apakah waktunya sudah tiba?

Baekhyun memiliki sisi dewasa yang bisa menerjemahkan ini dengan cukup rasional. Pembicaraan ini bukan sebuah cerita untuk ditampung, tapi kejujuran yang menusuk Baekhyun tepat di hati yang tengah dilanda kasmaran hingga reaksinya hanya satu senyum simpul cukup anggun.

"Mau ku beritahu sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun membawa dirinya sedikit menepi dan menepik ruang kosong di ranjangnya. "Mendekat kesini."

Basa-basi bukan _style _Chanyeol, ia tahu dimana ia harus memposisikan diri dan membuat keranjang kecil itu nyaman untuk mereka berdua. Bukan untuk konotasi yang vulgar, tapi sebuah kedekatan yang membawa perlakuan natural sebuah dekapan pada si mungil yang sakit.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu." Pun dengan Baekhyun, dia tak begitu suka terbelit dengan ucapan kesana kemari.

Baekhyun berada dalam dekapan Chanyeol, tepat di depan dada dan itu menguntungkan karena Chanyeol tak akan melihat pipinya yang memerah karena malu.

"Lalu?"

"Ya, aku hanya akan mengatakannya saja. Tak perlu di balas, setidaknya aku sudah mengungkapkan apa yang ku rasa selama ini."

Diam-diam Chanyeol mengulas senyum. Ia pererat pelukan itu dengan memastikan tubuh Baekhyun tetap aman, bahkan puncak kepala Baekhyun dicium penuh kelembutan dan dua detak jantung itu berdebar bukan main.

Chanyeol lantas menurunkan diri, menyejajarkan kepala dengan Baekhyun dan ia sangat suka menatap mata Baekhyun seperti sekarang.

Mereka begitu dekat, napas masing-masing bahkan bisa dirasakan dan senyum kecil tak terhindar di situasi ini.

"Baekhyun,"

"Ya?"

"Jadi pacarku, _okay_?"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tak memberi jawaban selama beberapa detik dan Chanyeol mendadak takut akan sebuah penolakan. "Kalau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak romantis sama sekali. Dasar jerapah!" Ujung hidung Chanyeol dicubit kecil.

"Daripada berkata romantis, aku lebih senang melakukannya dengan paksaan agar kau tidak menolakku."

"Takut ditolak?"

"Tentu. Aku akan sangat malu dan bersedih."

"Yasudah," Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol dan bersembunyi di dada lelaki itu, "Aku terima agar kau tidak bersedih. Selain itu, aku juga cinta padamu. Kalau ku tolak, nanti kau bisa cinta dengan yang lain. Aku tidak mau."

Keduanya memberi senyun tersembunyi tentang sebuah kebahagiaan. Tak dipungkiri, kenyamanan yang sempat diragukan itu kini berbalas bahkan jauh lebih indah dari dugaan.

"Sekarang kau pacarku. Menjadi pacarku tidak banyak peraturan, cukup jaga mata dan jaga hati, lalu katakan pada dirimu jika aku satu-satunya lelaki yang pantas mendapat cintamu."

Baekhyun terkekeh geli, "Kau baru saja putus cinta sudah dapat pacar baru. Lelaki macam apa itu."

"Daripada didahului yang lain? Lebih baik aku bergerak cepat karena aku sungguh tidak tahan ingin segera memilikimu."

"Dasar jerapah!"

"Dasar koala kesayangan. Sudah, sebaiknya kau istirahat supaya besok cepat sembuh."

"Iya. Kau pulang saat aku tertidur pulas saja, ya? Biar aku tidak terlalu merinduknmu karena rindu itu ujian. Aku sedang tidak mau melaluinya."

"Iya iya. Sudah cepat tidur."

"Selamat malam, Chanyeol jerapahku sayang."

"Cepat sembuh, koalaku sayang."

Dasar, koala dan jerapah jatuh cinta.

.

.

**-end**

**Basyod : **apa iniiii wkwkwkw niatnya mau bikin **an hour challenge **tapi ga bisa jadinya kelebihan wkwk

Ini sedikit kisah, semoga manis dan menghibur. Sebagai pembuka setelah berbulan2 hiatus hehe

Muaaahhh pokoknyaa


End file.
